The Choices that I don't get to make
by CaitieCat78
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see Derek crossdressing? Have you ever wanted to see Tori do ballet? In this story, the reviewers say what they want to happen next, be it ridiculous or serious. Just try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Guess this means you at least clicked on my story, which is definitely a start! For this to work, though, you're going to need to review too! **

**Ok…advanced warning: this story will probably be pointless and plotless. So why the heck would you want to read it? Because **_**you**_** get to choose what happens! Confused? (And/or think I'm on drugs?) Here's how it's going to work: I'll start with this first chapter, set right after ****the Reckoning****, but that's where my power ends. After that, I need you to tell me what I should write in next, be it an insane plot twist, a humorous moment, or bubble-blowing-ninjas (Yes, Ivorybreath, in **_**this**_** story those are acceptable). So if you want to read a serious story go read something else because there's a good chance this story will just get plain silly. I'm only starting this because I'm suffering writers block for my other two stories (which is why I haven't updated in a while if any of you have read them…) but they're serious, I swear. **

**Alright, I'll stop boring you with this epically long authors note…**

I sat next to Derek in the truck, our fingers intertwined. We were all there, together at last after so much turmoil in our lives. Behind the wheel was Kit Bae, who kept sneaking glances in the rearview mirror as if worried we would all disappear. Although I suppose, considering recent events, he _did_ have a right to have that concern.His brown eyes, so identical to his son's, met mine in the mirror and he gave a tight little smile before turning back to the road. I was sure he knew I had unintentionally broke one of his son's hearts to be with his other son, and even though Simon and I were all cool now, there was still some tension between me and his dad.

Sitting next to him was my Aunt Lauren, who was alternating between checking up on us and retaking inventory of the first aid kit she held in her lap. Even as I glanced at her now she had clicked open the lid and was rearranging the band-aids and antibiotics, muttering under her breath.

Derek and I sat in the middle and Simon and Tori claimed the back row where they were both gazing out the window. As I turned to my werewolf boyfriend (that was going to take some getting used to) he was doing the same. I took the time to study the way his dark hair curled across his forehead, the way his green eyes glinted in the light of the dying sun as we sped along the highway. Feeling my gaze, he shifted to grin at me, a warmth on his face that no boy had ever bestowed upon me before. Instantly I felt an answering warmth spread across my own face in the form of a sloppy smile.

"We going to stop soon, dad?" Simon's voice shattered the sappy moment between us, and Derek and I both turned back to looking out of our respective windows, though our hands remained clasped.

"I thought you said you went to the bathroom _before_ we got into the car!" Tori snapped, though she smiled to let him know she was only teasing.

"I'm hungry," he defended with a shrug.

"We'll get off on the next exit," Kit promised. True to his word, in another five minutes we were turning off the highway and pulling into a cheap motel.

**Short, vague, and pointless…I know. I didn't want to limit anyone else's ideas, so I decided to keep it so that whatever you want to happen next **_**can**_** happen. It was just meant to kind of set the scene for your actions of choice…**

**Who knows, this story might be the worst idea ever or it might be a success. That all depends on you. But remember- nothing else can happen until I get reviews! This is the people's story! This is your chance to do whatever you want to the Darkest Powers characters! Don't abuse that power…oh what the heck, go ahead and abuse it. I'll write whatever you tell me too (unless it gets **_**too**_** inappropriate or whatever…I **_**do**_** have some standards). **

**I'm just along for the ride. You tell me what happens in the hotel, where they are going, even what Simon wants for dinner. It all rests in your hands…*cue dramatic music please***

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! I can't believe how popular this new idea is! I certainly wasn't expecting this many reviews!**

**I tried to include at least part of everyone's reviews…but sorry if it didn't work out. There's always next chapter!**

**(BTW- does anyone else find it ironic how over 75% of the reviews were for Simon and Tori to hear they're related? And why does everyone want SimonxChloe and TorixDerek kissing? At least it made my job a little easier…)**

**And I apologize it's been so long since I posted but as I pointed out, this story isn't a priority. Yet…maybe later it will be. For now, sorry.**

Walking into the front lobby of the hotel my first impression was how many plaid shirts there were on big beefy men. Derek looked more in place here than anyone else in our group.

"Whatup with all the plaid?" Tori gazed around her with distaste, squinting at the bearded giants. I saw her subtly tighten her grip around Simon's arm as she noticed the group in the corner with chainsaws. Now _that_ was creepy. Was that even _legal_?

"14th annual lumberjack convention," Derek read off a sign in the corner. A man balancing a wood-handled axe in his hand glared at him. I shrunk back against Derek, feeling as if I'd stepped ont the set of a horror movie.

"Who goes to a _lumberjack_ convention?"

"Them," Simon jerked a thumb at another group of men in the corner, these lumberjacks all sporting double bladed knives. Great.

"_Why_?" Tori pressed, nose wrinkled like she smelled something bad.

Simon shrugged, though even he frowned a little. "Why not?"

"Should we try and find another hotel, Kit?" Aunt Lauren's brow furrowed.

"No," he squared his shoulders, strutting boldly through the sea of lumberjacks to the reception desk.

A petite woman, more of a girl really as she looked to be only a few years older than us, was scratching something into a ledger, looking not at all intimidated by all the burly men and knives surrounding her.

"Two rooms, please?" Kit planted his feet in a wide stance and puffed out his chest.

The girl looked up, tucking a strand of strawberry blonde curls behind her ear as she did so. "That'll be…_Simon_!" she had just caught sight of him standing slightly behind his father.

"Um…hello…" his face turned beet red and he ducked his head, refusing to meet her hazel glare.

"Oh, quit pretending you don't remember me."

Simon mumbled something like, "I don't," but it was clear from the way he was blushing he disagreed. Tori narrowed her eyes and I saw her fingernails digging tiny crescents into Simon's arm as she looked the receptionist up and down.

"Sure you do!" the girl crossed her arms at him, frowning. "It's me, Clarice. I took your virginity, remember?"

Kit's eyes just about bugged out of their sockets and a murderous glint came into Tori's eyes. Now she was clutching at Simon more angrily than possessively.

"Oh…erm…right. Maybe…" If I had thought his face was red before, now it became positively scarlet. Derek snickered.

"Simon…?" Kit's voice came out half strangled as he glared at his son until my aunt grabbed his arm and tugged him into a corner, giving him a pep talk with empathetic jabs at Simon who was currently trying to melt into the floor.

Either unaware or uncaring of the embarrassment she had caused him, Clarice bent to retrieve two rusted keys from a bucket beneath the desk. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me trying to seduce you again," she assured him solemnly as she dangled the keys in the air. Tori snatched them out of her grip with a fierce viciousness that resembled a cat batting at a mouse it planned on eating.

Clarice grinned appreciatively at Tori, who was now stomping away. "Wow, Simon," she flashed him a grin. "Your new girl is _hot_. Why don't you tell her how good I am in bed in case she gets lonely tonight?"

Derek snorted again, breaking into all out chest-heaving laughs as Simon stormed away from her too. "Miss you, Si," she called after him, pursing her lips. "But you just _have_ to introduce me to your friend!"

"Let's get out of here," I tugged Derek's arm as I saw her piercing gaze turn next to me, dragging him down the hallway after Simon and Tori.

"Tori, wait…" he was calling, jogging after her. Tori just kept marching forward.

Realizing we weren't going to catch up with the couple easily (and honestly not really wanting to) Derek and I fell back to walk in front of Kit and Lauren down the musty hallway. Kit's face was still red and he was glaring but at least he no longer seemed to be cussing at the world. Their hands were tightly clasped, swinging between the two, though it was impossible to tell if it was romantically or to keep Kit from punching his son. Most likely a little of both.

When we reached the rooms assigned to us I was horrified to see a large chunk taken out of the corner of one door, a deep 'X' scratched into the other. I couldn't conceal my little gasp of surprise, and felt Derek's hand reach up and grab mine with a reassuring squeeze.

The first door (the one with the 'X') was unlocked and slightly ajar. Letting Kit take the lead, the three of us hung back while he gingerly prodded it open. There was a rustling inside and a little whimper.

I heard Kit's breath catch in fear of what he would find in our room but when he pushed it open there was no lumberjack lugging a dead body. Even worse: Simon and Tori making out.

Tori's shirt was pushed up, Simon's pants unzipped. Their arms were twined so tightly together it was hard to tell whose was whose. They jumped apart at our entrance, breaking the kiss abruptly, but I didn't miss the slight gleam of satisfaction in Tori's eyes. She had reassured herself Simon was still hers.

Kit's already pink face had gone a hideous purple color and his jaw was working furiously as if trying to fight the words. He looked about to burst a blood vessel. Lauren reached up and placed the hand that wasn't gripping his on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Straining my hearing I was able to catch it: "They don't know."

Lips pressed into a tight line, breath huffing out of his nose like an avenging dragon, Kit walked stiffly to one of the two twin mattresses. He perched on the edge momentarily before hastily jumping up again. I saw a flash of brown and heard a muffled _squeak_. Kit wrinkled his nose and grimaced, looking down at the bed with disgust before choosing to sit on the other mattress. Thankfully, this one appeared to be rat-free.

"What I just saw…" he started, meeting the defiant gazes of both his children.

"We were just kissing!" Simon hastily defended. "I'm sorry but it's really not that big a de-"

"Yes. It is a big deal." Kit spoke with an ominous slowness, picking each word carefully as he struggled to reign in his anger. "You two can't do that anymore."

"Why?" Tori demanded, crossing her arms. I knew it was taking all her few manners to keep from kissing Simon now, just to spite his dad for trying to tell her what to do. _This was going to be good_.

"You're brother and sister-"

"_What?_"

His next words came in a steady stream as he fought to be heard over Simon's and Tori's shrieked protests and Derek's laughter. "Tori',Simon,'mgoingtopickupchinesefoodnow!" he grabbed Aunt Lauren and ran, leaving Derek and I to deal with the still-yelling siblings.

I glared at the doorway he had disappeared through with exasperation for a moment, unbelieving he had just dumped this issue on Derek and I to explain. And it wasn't as if _he_ was being any help; I had to elbow my ally three times before he stopped laughing.

"Guys, it's not-"

"If you say 'a big deal', Chloe, I will shoot so many fireballs through you, you will be jealous of Swiss cheese." Tori threatened.

"Well, if you both just calm down-"

"Calm down?" she shrieked. "_How_ am I supposed to _calm down_? I just found out I've been kissing _my brother_ for the past _month_!"

"Well…" I trailed off. She had a point. I couldn't imagine what I'd do in her situation. Thankfully, a quick glance at Derek and the obvious differences between us proved I wouldn't have to worry.

"Guess all I'm stuck with now is Mr. Ugly over there," she wailed before flinging herself at Derek with an uncharacteristic desperation.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, defending my boyfriend.

He couldn't defend himself, his lips were otherwise occupied. Tori had hooked her arms around his neck in a chokehold, dragging his lips to meet hers in a possessive kiss.

Rage boiled inside me, threatening to burst. "That's my _boyfriend_!" I shrieked, grabbing her hair to drag her off of him.

"So?" she challenged.

I didn't think, just swung my open palm to collide with her cheek in an epic slap.

She slapped me back, a hard crack against my arm. The spot flared red before fading, smarting painfully. I slapped her again, she slapped me, and thus the catfight was begun.

"Nice." A quick peek revealed Derek smirking, arms crossed appreciatively as I tried to claw out Tori's blazing eyes. I used my other hand to rip at her hair, the same way she was tugging at mine, knowing I had to make the most of it before she remembered she could use magic to kick my butt.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me out of the fray. I figured it was Derek, but when I was spun around, it was Simon's hazel eyes I was meeting instead. "If my girlfri-_sister_ gets to kiss him, guess I'm left with you."

I didn't have time to argue that a) that logic was seriously screwed up and b) didn't he want to date me just a couple weeks ago? because, like his sister before him, he instantly mashed his lips against mine. His lips were dry and salty, rough and demanding. As soon as I had recovered from my shock I shoved him away from me.

"What the _hell_ Simon?" I demanded.

Derek approached, no longer grinning. His hand clenched into a fist, and before I could blink it was colliding with Simon's eye, giving him a massive shiner. Simon didn't even bother fighting physically- he knew he would lose anyway. Another moment and Derek was locked in a binding spell.

Tori had begun screeching at Simon for kissing _me_ now (which I found ironic since she kissed Derek _first_) so I took the time to step back out into the hallway for a breather, almost squashing a cockroach in my haste.

I sagged against the mildew soaked plaster, willing my heartbeat to slow. What had just happened? I wasn't even sure.

I tried replaying the past five minutes in my mind, ever since Kit left, looking for logic. There was none- we were all impulsive idiots. We were just lucky no one had been seriously hurt. Although…I didn't know that for sure. I reached the conclusion that I had better suck up my guilt and residual fury to go back in there and take leadership- making sure everyone was relatively ok.

I was just about to reenter the crummy hotel room when a low scraping stopped me, accompanied by a few muffled thuds.

A plaid chunk was inching down the hallway towards me, curled over something it was dragging. I froze as it pulled closer, hoping it was as t-rex like as it looked and that as long as I held still I wouldn't be noticed.

No such luck. As the lumberjack turned to grin at me, the massive scarlet dripping knife at his belt caught the light. Under his arm I could see the glassy black eyes of the lumberjack carcass he was dragging glaring up at me.

The lumberjack (the living one) grinned at me, dropping his companion's dead arms to straighten up. His arm blurred and then the knife was back in his hand as he advanced on me. "Hello there, girly."

I opened my mouth and screamed.

**Well? Ridiculous, random, stupid, all of the above? I know, I just wanted to incorporate as many of your ideas as I could. So sorry if it's not very good but I repeat: this isn't supposed to be a **_**good**_** story. Just something for when we're all bored ;)**

**Oh, and for future reference this is as perverted as I will get. Sorry if it's a disappointment, but this isn't DP porn. **

**If you want this story not to crash and burn (as maybe it should- you tell me) I'm gonna need more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry it's been so long but this story isn't exactly a priority. Sorry!**

**I tried to use most of the ideas from the reviewers, but again- if I didn't get to yours, I'm sorry. Keep reviewing, though, and maybe I'll use your idea next time!**

"Miss Saunders, are you aware that you never handed in your essay on the Cold War?" He took another step towards me, dripping knife flashing.

"Y-y-you…" I had thought I never had to see Mr. Wallace, the most psychotic history teacher I had ever had, ever again. Clearly, I had been wrong. He had been one of those types other teachers and parents referred to as 'eccentric'. Translation: absolutely crazy. Getting transferred out of his class was the one good thing freaking out and seeing ghost janitors had done for me.

"That essay was due thirty-eight days ago," he was still coming forward. His beard, always scraggly, had grown out more and seemed to have lettuce tangled in it. His plaid shirt, always immaculately buttoned while he had been a teacher, now hung open loose, revealing a once-white t-shirt beneath it that was now stained yellow with sweat and red with blood.

I turned and ran.

My legs were shorter but I had the head-start advantage (that, and he was a little chubby). The hotel was small, only one floor, and organized in a circle. Within minutes in which the only noise was our muffled footfalls and the heavy breath on the back of my neck, I burst back into the lobby.

It was still overflowing with people. Even if they were all crazy lumberjacks too, I expected at least _one_ of them to offer to help me. Nada. Only several people even noticed me running from the guy with the knife. The few who did started _clapping_. It took me a moment to realize they probably thought this was some show or stunt put on by the hotel for the convention. Or maybe they were just sickos who found enjoyment out of little girls being terrorized. Either way, I was on my own.

I had hoped that Kit and Aunt Lauren, who I noticed out of the corner of my eye had returned with Chinese takeout cartons, would at least help me, but even when I ran directly in front of them they did not notice. As I sprinted past I heard a snippet of their conversation…something about a penguin?

Not having time to dwell on it, I veered back towards our room, hoping Derek would quit pummeling his brother long enough to save my life. I was just passing the first door when Tori came flying out of it, slamming it open with enough force to send Mr. Wallace sprawling.

"Out of my way," she snapped, batting me aside to storm down the hallway, not seeming to notice the large man she had just knocked unconscious.

I hesitated in the hallway, unsure whether or not I should follow her. After a moment Derek poked his head out of the room, squinting at me. "Where've you been?"

"What happened to Tori?" watching her retreating figure I saw she was limping, and when she had burst out I had noticed a thin trail of blood leaking from her nose.

"Oh…um…just a little spat, that's all."

"Meaning, catfight?"

"You know me so well." He glanced down at the unconscious lumberjack. "They really should not let those kinds of people in hotels. They might kill someone or something…"

"Oh, he did," I assured him. "They must have taken the body away, but only five minutes ago he murdered someone right in front of here. And just now he tried to kill _me_, all because of that stupid history paper…Thanks for your help, by the way."

"He tried to kill you?" Derek's eyes widened, tinted with guilt.

"He used to be my history teacher…guess he's still holding a grudge. Or he's just psychotic. Probably the latter."

At that moment, Mr. Wallace decided to wake up. "Late paper…" he grumbled, staggering to his feet and hoisting his knife. He blinked, getting his bearings for a moment, before his gaze again zeroed in on me and he took another step forward. The twisted smile painted on his face made me shiver as I backed up.

Suddenly Derek was there between us, reaching under the knife to give him a shove that sent him tumbling into the wall. Mr. Wallace shook himself, again getting to his feet. This time he didn't seem amused; he looked _pissed_.

"Not smart, Wolfie," he advanced again with the knife, but now he was holding it weirdly, not so much as if to gut us with it but as if it were an accusing finger pointed our way.

I couldn't see his face but I knew Derek's eyes would be flashing. "How did you know about-"

"Bippity Boppety Boo!" He waved the knife, the growled words not making any sense…

Derek disappeared.

Or at least, I _thought_ he did. Upon closer examination of the spot he had just been standing in, I noticed the large green frog on the carpet that had definitely _not_ been there a second ago. I instinctively squealed and took a step back.

"There. That'll teach you to hand in your paper on time," with one last triumphant smirk at the frog that used to be Derek, my old teacher walked away.

Though I wanted nothing more than to run and hide, preferably off the ground where he couldn't reach me, I forced myself to kneel down several feet away from the frog- who was now cursing quite colorfully.

"Chloe!" my used-to-be-boyfriend glared. "I need your help!"

"Uh…sure…what do you need?" He hopped closer. I scooted backwards.

"Well, as I've never exactly found myself in this situation before, I'm just going to go with all the movies and books. Pucker up, sweetie."

"Excuse me?" I stood up, not caring that this put me several feet taller than him so that I could not see his face.

"Come on, Chloe, you know the stories. 'True love's kiss' and whatnot. Just kiss me so I can turn back to normal and kick that idiot's butt into the next dimension." His voice was still Derek's, though it sounded tiny and distant.

"Uuuuuh…" I dragged out the syllable, stalling. "I don't think I can do that?"

"Why the hell not?" the anger in his voice might have frightened me if he was more than six inches tall.

"Look, I've got to go…"

"Go? Go where? Chloe, you have to kiss me-"

I began creeping backwards, keeping my eyes locked on the frog in case it jumped at me. He tried hopping a few steps towards me, pleading all the while, but just kept getting tangled in his own gangly green limbs. When I reached a corner, I turned and ran.

I found Tori sitting at the bar in the corner of the lobby. "I have a problem," I hopped up on a stool beside her, waving away the man behind the counter who tried to offer me alcohol, despite the fact I was obviously underage.

"Don't we all?" She said, but it came out more like an elongated "donwall?" Her eyes were reddish and unfocused, her mouth hanging open slightly as she took a swig from the glass in front of her. The liquid was clear, but I highly doubted it was water.

"Look, Derek got turned into a frog and he wants me to kiss him…"

"A frog? Froggy woggy?" she laughed then belched, taking another sip. "So? Just kiss him."

"I _can't_. I…I'm afraid of frogs," I admitted.

She started cackling as if this was the funniest joke in the world. "Frogs? Little green froggy woggys? Scary?" More laughter.

"Look, Tori, I don't know what to do. I mean, I can't just leave him like that, but there is no way I'm kissing a _frog_…" I wished there was someone else I could ask (preferably someone sober) but could think of no one.

"I miss Fluffy," she said, so suddenly I blinked.

"Fluffy?"

"My bunny. My little brown bunny wunny. She was so cute…"

"Ok…" I narrowed my eyes disapprovingly as the bartender refilled her glass but made no move to stop him.

"She died. I think. Or maybe she just ran away…I can't remember now…why can't I remember? She liked to hop. _That_ I remember…"

"Tori, don't you think you've had enough?" I said finally, trying to pry the glass out of her hands.

"No! Mine! My precious…" She tore away from me, draining the rest of the glass in one long sip. Oh jeez. We had graduated to Lord of the Rings references. It was _definitely_ time for an intervention.

Before I could insist on her retiring back to our rooms to sober up, however, there came a tap on my shoulder. "Hi!" I whirled to see Clarice, still in her preppy hotel uniform, standing behind us. Peeking past her, I saw she had left the front desk unattended.

"Helloooooooo…" Tori's lips curled back in a toothy grin for the newcomer.

Clarice laughed and then darted forward suddenly on her tip-toes, planting a kiss on Tori's mouth. I expected her to curse and shove the other girl away, and that's probably what sober-Tori would have done, but drunk-Tori just shrugged and said "Oh, what the hell," in an offhanded manner before stretching forward and kissing her back.

"Tori!" I gasped, appalled. "Ok, let's get back to our room now…" I tried to tug on her arm, pull her away from Clarice.

"G'way, Chloe…"

"Tori, come _on-_"

"_Victoria Enright_!" Oh god. Now she had done it. I whirled to see Kit storming through the sea of lumberjacks, eyes only for his very-drunk daughter. One look at his face was enough to make me balk, and I was instantly and selfishly glad it was Tori who was in trouble, not me.

"Hi, Kit. Wait, no- Dad. Daddy. Padre. Father. Daddy-o…"

"Tori, get over here," he didn't wait for her to follow his order, instead marching right up and prying her fingers out of Clarice's hand. "_You_," he spat, glaring at the red-head, "stay away from my kids."

"We were just having some fun…" Tori slurred, but she didn't fight as Kit dragged her away from the bar and back to the room. I followed eagerly, not wanting Clarice to pick me as her next target. I risked a glance back and saw she was still staring after us. When she caught my eye she held up her thumb and pinky next to her ear and mouthed 'Call Me'. I shivered.

Kit barely paused to open the door when we got back to our rooms, instead storming right to the bathroom, his tight grip on Tori's forearm never loosening. He turned on the shower to freezing, scattering the mice that had been trying to make a nest in the bathtub, and shoved his daughter inside it.

Coughing and spluttering, Tori could only sit there in the middle of the mold-riddled tub as the icy water poured over her, dripping into her eyes and soaking into her clothes. Simon and Aunt Lauren came up behind us to stand a silent vigil in the doorway as we watched the bleariness gradually fade from Tori's eyes. I didn't know where Derek-Frog had gotten to, but as long as it was away from me I really didn't care.

After a couple minutes, Tori stood up and shut the water off of her own accord. "Did I really…" she trailed off, not wanting to have to say it.

"Yes," I said.

"_Shit_." She looked lost, standing there dripping wet in the bathtub while the rest of us watched silently. Lost and pitiful. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her.

Kit took several deep breaths before the color of his face faded from purple to red to normal-ish. "Tori," he spoke with careful deliberation, placing great weight on each word, emphasizing he was just barely in control of his neutral tone. "Get dressed. Everyone else, get your bags. We're finding somewhere else to spend the night."

"Derek, in here," I realized then that Derek-Frog had moved into Simon's backpack. Note to self- don't go near Simon's bag _ever_ again…

Ten minutes later and we were back in the car, zooming away from that awful place.

**Ahhhh writing a stupid story is actually kind of fun. It can be totally random and/or unrealistic and NO ONE CAN DISS IT! **

**Seriously, though. If you want it to continue, you know what you have to do…**

**;)**


End file.
